


Always You

by suzannahbee123



Category: Picnic (2013), Sebastian Stan - Fandom, hal carter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff with a Happy Ending, Hal Carter is the sweetest, Hal Carter smut, Happy Ending, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, modern Hal Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Hal Carter is the man you love and you’re going to use this one night to prove it to him.





	1. Chapter 1

Hal Carter was the cutest, everyone thought so. He was soft and sweet and attentive. The first time you had met was at a retreat that your work had taken you to, and Hal was there with the contracting company he owned. The first night you two had been seated next to each other, and that had been the start of the most beautiful courtship you had ever known. Well, okay… It was the _only_ courtship you had ever known. People didn’t “court” the ones they desired anymore, this wasn’t the fifties for heaven’s sake, but that didn’t matter to someone like Hal Carter. He wanted to take his time and make you feel as wooed and desired as possible.

That was the other thing about Hal, he wasn’t just wooing you to try and get you in the sack, hell, the two of you hadn’t even been passed second base yet. Hal really was that kind of old school gentleman that wanted for the two you to be as helplessly in love as possible before you took that leap. You had never been treated so thoughtfully or with so much consideration before and it made you weak at the knees.

You were only human. Obviously, well within two months, you were absolutely smitten, completely infatuated, and already hopelessly in love with Hal Carter. You hadn’t said it to him yet, you didn’t want to frighten him off, but you would and soon. You couldn’t hide it for much longer anyway, you were so crazy for the man that you flush and titter like a schoolgirl with a crush whenever you so much as heard his voice, which is what happened right then when he called you at work,

“Hello, Y/N speaking,”

“Why, hello there, Miss Y/N… has anyone ever told you just what a pretty voice you have?”

“Hal,” you immediately giggle, pressing your water bottle to your, now, hot cheeks, “you know you’re not supposed to call me at work!”

“I know, baby… but, I missed ya,”

“I saw you just two nights ago,” You point out to him, rolling your eyes fondly,

“I did, yeah… but forty-eight hours is forty-eight hours too long, baby, I gotta see ya again!”

You give up the pretence of working and swivel your seat around to look out the window, chewing on the end of your pen, “Well… I _was_ thinking that-”

_“Miss Y/N? You have a delivery at the front desk, should I bring it up?”_

You jump at the intercom and buzz back to your assistant, “Yes, Allie! That would be great, I’m in the middle of a really important phone call right now,”

_“Okay, won’t be a moment!”_

“Baby? Earth to Y/N? Y’still there, babydoll?”

“Mmmm?” You blink, focusing back on his voice after the interruption, “Oh! Hi, Hal!”

“You were thinking of something?”

“I was?” You turn back to your desk in confusion, huffing at Hal’s amused laugh at your forgetfulness, “Oh! That’s right! I _was_ thinking if something!”

“How on God’s green earth didja get to where you are when you’re this forgetful, baby? Ya must have some extra tricks that I don’t know about yet,”

“Well,” you purr down the phone, and once again forgetting your previous train of thought, “play your cards right, Carter, and-”

“Hi, Y/N! Look at these amazing flowers that were delivered for you! You’re so lucky! _And_ there are chocolates!”

You stare open-mouthed at Allie as she bounds into the office holding what looked to be the world’s most beautiful bouquet of flowers,

“Oh… wow…”

“Y’got my present, huh? I was about t’call the florist, they were givin’ me a heart attack for makin’ ya wait so long like that!”

“Hal… you shouldn’t have done this…” you whisper as you take them from a smiling Allie and nod your thanks to her, “it’s too much, honey,”

“Nothin’ is too much for you,”

You practically swoon at the sincerity in his voice before taking a gentle sniff of one of the blooms, “These look and smell heavenly, Hal… thank you, so much.”

“Yeah, well, I… care about ya, Y/N. I really do.”

“Me too.” You sigh dreamily down the phone at him, wishing wistfully that he was here with you now so you could kiss a smile onto his perfect lips… “Oh! I remember!”

“Ow! Darn it! I just banged my knee for jumpin’, Y/N!”

You giggle at the indignation in his voice, “I’m sorry, Hal, maybe I should promise to kiss it better?”

“I would rather y’kissed somethin’ else better, instead of my damn knee,” Hal grumbled, his voice muffled as if he had moved away from the phone for a moment, probably to rub at his new bruise, “Anyway, what were you thinking? Please release me from all this suspense, baby!”

“Well… I was thinking that maybe you could come to dinner at my, uh… my parents with me this weekend? If- if you wanted? I was going to see them but, well, I really want to see you too and, I mean-”

“You want me to meet your parents, baby? Really? What if… what if they don’t think I’m good enough for you?”

It was times like this that you wished you could hold your boyfriend and make him remember just how wonderful he was. He didn’t talk too much about his childhood, all you knew was that he grew up with a single mom and that it had been hard for him. For all his success now, he still felt like the kid from the wrong side of the tracks who would never be good enough,

“My parents will love you, Hal. Just like-” You took a deep breath, “Just like-”

“I would love to meet your parents, baby. I’ll call you later, okay? You can tell me all about them then,”

You try not to let the sting of his interruption show in your voice when you respond, “Okay, Hal. I’ll talk to you later. Thank you so much for the flowers and the chocolates, I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“You just stay being you, Y/N. That’s all I need to spoil my girl rotten like she deserves.”

The dialling tone hit before you could respond.

***

You finish putting on the final touches to your outfit for dinner at your parents, smiling at your reflection nervously. Hal would be there any minute to pick you up, he would drive you both to theirs, even though it was probably easier to get there by subway, he wanted to look responsible and driving meant that he couldn’t indulge and have a drink,

_“I’m sure your dad is the type of guy that likes a beer, Y/N, but I’m the guy that’s looking after his baby girl, I need to be responsible for you!”_

You chuckle at the memory of Hal’s panicked voice, before adding the last dab of lip-gloss and a spray of your favourite perfume. The door knocks, so you grab the wine for your mom and the book you bought for your dad and run to meet Hal. As soon as you open it, you stand there with your jaw on the floor.

Hal looked _amazing!_

His hair _had_ been long-ish, down to his chin, and he had always had some stubble across his face. You most often saw him in jeans or sweatpants, sneakers, and t-shirts, his preferred clothing, which suited his job as a contractor, but now…

Hal had cut his hair and slicked the locks back and away from his forehead, shaved away all that stubble and put on navy slacks, very smart black boots along with a black shirt and tie and a black leather jacket. He looked like the quintessential perfect “boyfriend material”, and you wanted nothing more than to drag him inside and mess up that perfect hair, rip up that nice shirt, and suck love bites into the exposed skin of his neck…

“Baby… don’t you just look so damn pretty I could cry,”

You jump slightly when Hal’s voice cuts through your lust driven daydreams and you step closer to touch the shorter hair at the top of his head, “You look even better, Hal, trust me on this. What brought this on? I’m not saying you didn’t look perfect before, but why this huge change to ultimate male model status?”

Hal captures his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, nibbling nervously, before finally shrugging and sighing, “I just wanted to look like the type of guy that deserves to be with a woman like you, Y/N. I looked like a… I don’t know, like a biker or an assassin or something with all that hair and a beard! I wouldn’t want no daughter of mine with a guy who looked like he couldn’t take care of himself, never mind her!”

_Oh, hell… this man is too sweet for words._

You place the tip of your index finger over his lips to hush him, before replacing the digit with your lips, kissing him as softly and sweetly as you could,

“It doesn’t matter what you look like on the outside to me, Hal Carter. You are the best man on the inside, and that’s all that matters, and that’s all my parents need to know. I love you and so will they,”

There was a best of stunned silence that lasted for forever. Your heart galloped in your chest at your boldness, and all the ways that Hal would turn tail and run away from you shot through your head. This was it, it was over, you had said it too soon and he would bolt, leaving you heartbroken…

Another forever long heartbeat later, and Hal smiles his brilliant and open smile, banishing all dark and scary thoughts from your head, “You love me, Y/N? Really?!” Hal’s ice blue eyes burn with emotion, and you nod,

“Of course I do! You’re the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you so much it makes me crazy!”

“Hot damn! I love ya too!”

Hal kisses you then, sweeping you into his arms and raising you off your feet, taking you by surprise so you squeal a little into the kiss. When you pull away, you’re breathless and giggly, and you rub your nose against his playfully,

“Good, because tonight when we get back? I’m going to spend all night showing you just how much I love you,”

“Yeah? You ready for that? Because, not gonna lie, baby… I have been wanting to make love to you since our first date, but I didn’t want to rush you.”

Heat pools low in your belly and you take a shaky breath, “I don’t want to wait anymore. Let’s get this dinner out of the way, then, please, take me home and show me everything you want to do to me, and I’ll show you every trick I have, Hal.”

A mischievous glint lights up Hal’s eyes, and the smirk that dances across his face is the very embodiment of _sinful_ , “Tonight, baby… you’re mine.”

***

“Why, hello there! So, you’re the young man that my daughter can’t stop raving about every time I speak to her!” Your mother answers the door, her eyes lit up with friendly mischief as she holds the door open for you and Hal to enter, “Well, I can see why, he certainly is handsome, Y/N!” She ends with a wink and you cringe,

“Moooom!!”

“H-hi, Mrs, uh, Mrs. Y/L/N… y’sure have a beautiful home here, and, oh! These are for you! Thank you for havin’ me over!”

You smile sappily at Hal as he easily charms your mom with his nervous sincerity, her eyes light up at the flowers Hal hands over to her and she all but simpers, “Well, aren’t you sweet! Come on in, your dad is just finishing up the vegetables, Y/N, you know how he is,”

“Thanks, mom,” you hand over the bottle of wine to her and hug her quickly, “you’re the best,”

“Ah, well… yes, I suppose I am,” she winks at you and turns back to Hal, “I hope you like roast chicken? Y/N didn’t let me know of any allergies or if you were vegetarian or vegan or anything like that! Oh dear, I do hope I haven’t messed this up!”

“Oh, no… roast chicken is my favourite, ma’am… I’m so thankful that you would cook it for me,”

Your mother waved her hand dismissively at your boyfriend, “It’s my pleasure, Hal, come on through now. Tell me all about your job, contracting sounds very interesting! You must get to meet so many new people, and working outside all day? Well, I certainly love the sound of that, I need to spend as much time as possible in the sun or I become such a grouch, just ask Y/N!”

Hal’s shoulders slump slightly, it wasn’t overly noticeable, but you were hyper-aware of Hal tonight. You know how much your parent’s approval would mean to him.

“Well, uh… I hadda drop out of high school, ma’am, and, well, the foreman gave me a chance when no one else would. Even let me stay there for a while after- uh… well, anyway, he left me the company after he died and I’m just tryin’ to do right by him, now,”

“Hal, I think you’re incredibly talented and hard working to do such a thing at such a young age,” Your mom nodded at him, sincerity lacing every syllable.

Hal just shrugged, leaning into your hand when you gently place it on his forearm, “I like building and designing, and I work with a real good team of people,”

“You’re too modest. I may or may not have looked into your “little” company, and you’ve grown it from what it was by, what was it now? 300%? You’re very smart, Hal.”

Hal’s face was now bright red, you could see how hard he was finding it to take the compliment, so you nod at your mother and she smiles brightly, and turns back towards the kitchen, “Come on now! Your dad still needs some help! And Hal? I hope you like carrot cake, I have the biggest slice waiting for you!”

As soon as your mom was out of sight, you wrap Hal in your arms, holding him as he surreptitiously wiped his eyes.

His own mother kicked him out of their home when her current boyfriend decided he didn’t like Hal. Hal’s own mother had _never_ cared enough to cook him his favourite, never mind offer him the largest slice of cake afterward. Hal’s own mother had been a nasty piece of work.

“So! You must be Hal Carter! Good to meet you, son! Okay, you look good with a knife, help me cut up the greens, the trick is to cut them just so, before putting them in the steamer, and it’s the timing that makes them taste so good!”

Hal stares at your dad in something like awe as he is immediately welcomed by your father and taught his “world famous” vegetable tricks, “Oh, uh, yes… I always liked my greens steamed, it’s better for you that way, right?”

“Exactly! Of course, raw is best, but my girls are classy ladies and won’t gnaw on a carrot as it’s too “unseemly”!” Your dad guffaws at his own wit before, finally, making his way over to you, “There’s my girl! How are you, sweetie?!”

You’re enveloped by your dad’s hug, his intrinsic scent reminding you of all the times that he had hugged you after crying throughout your childhood and adult years, “I’m great dad, can’t believe you’re putting poor Hal to work already!”

“A father gotta know if a man can take care of his daughter,” your dad shrugs playfully before walking you to the other side of the kitchen, leaving your mother with Hal, “So, this is the first guy you brought home in a long time, Y/N. You like him a lot? He treats you well? You look happy, anyway,”

“I love him, dad. I told him before we got here, and he said it back. Please don’t do the dad thing and torture him all night?”

“Me? I would never!” Your dads chuckles, “I’m just messing, I’ll be good. I’m looking forward to getting to know him better, that’s all,”

“Thanks, dad,”

As soon as you made it back to Hal, he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you to him, kissing the top of your head almost absentmindedly as he began to chop up more cauliflower and broccoli, “Love ya, Y/N. I’ll get these greens to cook better than your dads, easy,”

You look over at your parents, and they stared back. They were positively _beaming_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut ;) 18+ ONLY

“Oh, here, Mrs Y/L/N, let me get the plates, you shouldn’t hafta do that after all this cookin’,”

Your mother sends an approving nod your way before responding, “That’s very kind of you, Hal, thank you,”

“No problem at all, I want to be worthy of this cake you mentioned. Y/N, you wanna come and help me?”

You pout playfully, but you gather up the rest of the dishes and follow Hal back through to the kitchen, “You know that they have a dishwasher, right? We don’t actually have to wash everything up?”

“It’s the right thing t’do, Y/N,” Hal raised his eyebrow at you, before dropping his voice to a whisper, “Besides… it’ll keep my mind off how short your skirt is and how much I want to touch your pretty pussy under the table, baby,”

You drop the plate you were holding to the floor where it smashed, making Hal chuckle seductively at you. You were rendered speechless and just stared at him open mouthed,

“Y/N? Hal? Is everything okay in there?”

You still couldn’t form words so Hal quickly answered for you, “We’re fine, Mrs Y/L/N! Just a slipped plate, I’ll pay for the damage!”

“Oh, don’t be so silly!” Your mother rushed in and you quickly turn to the sink so she can’t see how flustered you are, “You’re not cut or anything?” When both of you shook your heads, she shrugged and backed away as Hal had started cleaning it up, “Then that’s fine, I’ll serve up our desert once we’re all cleaned up.”

Your mom disappears down the hall and, before you can say anything else, Hal crowded you against the sink, so your back was to his chest and his arms bracketed you in,

“I know one thing that I’m gonna enjoy eating out more though, Y/N… one more hour here, baby, this is your countdown,”

You whimper, then try to suppress your moan when Hal’s lips find their way to your neck, trailing gentle kisses up and down the column of your throat and making you shiver in something that wasn’t from the cold.

“Mmmm… y’smell so good, baby… do you apply this perfume across your whole body?”

“Hal…”

His arms wrap around your waist and his kisses stop, you just feel his breathing against your neck where he rests his head. You look at you and him in the reflection from the window, Hal holding you against him and hiding his face against the skin of your throat.

You look perfect together and you smile and relax against him.

“Tonight has been so perfect, baby… I hope your parents like me,”

“They definitely like you, Hal. My mom doesn’t fuss over people unless she likes them,”

“Yeah?” Hal finally lifts his head and meets your eyes in the reflection, the topaz blue colour shining at you, “I really, really love you, Y/N,”

“I love you too, Hal,”

“Good,” Hal removes his arms and takes his place next to you and you wash and dry together for a while, just enjoying companionable silence. You were completely relaxed, Hal, as ever, making you feel utterly comfortable with him. Once you were finished, you turn to Hal to place a quick kiss against his lips and he smiles at you,

“We’re down to forty minutes, Y/N,”

And just like that, you were needy and desperate again. Hal was going to drive you crazy.

***

All the food was eaten, everything was put away and both your parents smiles shone brighter than the Las Vegas strip at you and Hal as you stood in the doorway about to leave,

“Thanks, Mom and Dad! Dinner was perfect!”

“I can’t say thank you enough, Mr and Mrs Y/L/N, I hope we can do this again soon?”

Your dad takes Hal’s hand for a hand shake and nods, “Absolutely! And we should definitely do a ball game together, Hal. I am still shocked that you’ve never been!”

“And, the next time you come over, I’ll have those cookies as well, Hal. You should have some treats for work!” Your mom enveloped Hal in a hug then, clearly startling him and he stared at you wide eyed as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist,

“Thank you, Mrs Y/L/N,” Hal’s voice was husky, and he blinked rapidly as he looked at your dad, “And, uh… yeah a ball game would be great.”

“Knew I liked you, Hal,” your dad winked, before pulling you in for a hug, “Take care, Y/N. Come back soon, okay? You work too hard,”

“Wonder who I got that from?” You joke at him, but you keep your eyes on Hal who had now gone quiet, his jaw clenching subtly as he watched you, “Okay, dad, we’re gonna head out now. Thanks again, love you!”

“Love you too, Y/N!” Your mother hugged you, then she hugged Hal again, then quickly kissed your cheek once more before, finally, letting you leave.

“Are you okay?” You ask Hal as you get into the car and he pulls away. His eyes dart to you briefly before staring straight back at the road,

“Yeah. I had a really good time tonight. Thank you for inviting me,”

“They really did like you, Hal,” you gently reassured him, placing your hand on his thigh, “I promise,”

“Parents liking me… it’s going to take some getting used to,”

You frown at him, turning in the seat to look at him better, “They’re the first parents you’ve ever met? Really?”

“Most women I’ve been with… they just kinda stuck with me until the “right kinda guy” came along. Even when I officially owned my own company and bought my first car and got my own place… I was never good enough to take home to the parents, Y/N. Only you has ever done that for me. Only ever you.”

You swallow thickly at the melancholy in your boyfriends voice, you _hated_ how people had treated him throughout his life, how his mother ignored him and past girlfriends discarded him so easily.

Well, it didn’t matter. _You_ weren’t that stupid.

“Hal?” You speak into the silence his heart wrenching words had created, still keeping your hand on his thigh, “How many minutes until we get back to mine?”

“About ten minutes, Y/N… why, baby?”

“You got ten minutes to get those ex bitches out of your head and put your plans for me right back to front and centre, Hal. I want you, need you, and I love you,”

“Baby…”

“And…” you lean across the centre console to whisper in his ear, whilst raising your hand to gently cup him over the fabric of his jeans, “I want you naked and in bed with me within five minutes of walking through my front door.”

“Oh, baby… challenge accepted.”

You bite your bottom lip at the feel of him through his jeans, even barely hard he was clearly impressive, and then pull away, allowing the anticipation to build up between you. As soon as Hal pulled up though, it snapped.

He dragged you across the seats and into his lap, claiming your lips in a bruising kiss and cradling the back of your head with his right hand and gently wrapping his left hand around your throat. You hum at the feeling of being so handled, opening your mouth to deepen the kiss.

As great as his kiss was, and it really really was, straddling him in the driver’s seat with the steering wheel digging in your back, the door handle crushed into your thigh and your shin getting bruised from the gear stick meant that the novelty quickly wore off,

“Hal, honey… upstairs, please?”

“Huh? Mmm…” Hal’s hands started wandering, down your back to squeeze your ass, up and over your waist to gently cup your breasts and rub his thumbs over your nipples… You arch into the touch, moaning wantonly-

**BEEP!!**

The aggressively loud sound of the car horn, echoing in the deserted car park for your building, makes you jerk upright in the seat and bump noses with Hal, effectively breaking the mood,

“Ooops,”

Hal actually chuckled and rubbed at his nose, “Damn, baby, way t’tell me you’re not into car sex,”

“Har har,” you roll your eyes and grab the door handle, squawking when you nearly tumble out of the car when the door flies open, “stop whining and take me upstairs, Hal!”

“Yes, ma’am!” Hal grins as you grab his hand and start dragging him towards the elevator, almost running with you.

As soon as you’re in the small space, it takes no time for him to pick up where he left off, dragging you against him and tilting your face so he could capture your lips again. You wrap your arms around his neck, bowing yourself against his body so you can feel every hard male line against your softer feminine curves…

“Well, _really_ , you couldn’t have waited until you were inside?!”

You spring away from Hal and gape at old Mrs Hunter from across the hall,

“Ummm, sorry, ma’am… got caught up in the moment!” Hal rubbed at his mouth, trying to clear up the lip gloss that was smeared over his lips and grinned charmingly at the older woman who had the grace to smile back,

“I remember love like that… much too old now, but if I were thirty years younger…”

You pull Hal away, moving around Mrs Hunter with a mumbled apology and towards your door, and as you fumbled with the keys to get in, Hal shouted back at her, “Ain’t too late! Any man would be lucky to have you!”

“Who said I would want a _man_ , you presumptuous young whippersnapper?!”

Hal’s mouth dropped open comically and you sputter in laughter as you finally drag him inside and close the door, “Ohmigod, Y/N! I can’t believe I said that! That old bag is going to hate me now!”

“Hal, can you _please_ stop thinking about that old woman and start thinking about me instead?!”

Hal’s laughter was muffled as he took your face in his palms and kissed you, “I only ever think about you, baby,”

“Mmmm,” You kiss him back, hunger rising up like a tidal wave, pushing him further into the sanctuary of the apartment, “what do you think about?”

Hal’s back meets the wall behind him, making some of that slicked back hair fall forward into his eyes, “I think about all the things I wanna do to you…” His lips move from your mouth and across your jaw, when he hits that sweet spot behind your ear your knees almost buckle, Hal’s arm wraps securely around your waist and he backs you against the opposite wall, “think about how good you’ll look spread out on those sheets for me,”

Needy. Desperate. Hungry. The kisses you were sharing were all of these and more. Clothes were being shed haphazardly all across the floor. Tongues and teeth clashing with zero finesse. Words, beautiful and filthy, and sometimes both, were uttered between you. Barely an inch of space was between your bodies, you’re both blindly stumbling towards the bedroom where the bed, with thankfully clean sheets, awaits you.

You trip over something, stumbling in Hal’s arms and almost knock over a knick knack from somewhere or other, Hal rights you back up, which then causes you to list to one side and bump back into the wall. You’re barely aware of the sound of a clatter,

“Ahh, baby, you broke the picture frame…”

“I don’t give a fuck about the crappy picture,”

“Okay, I’ll fix it later,”

Hal’s giggling reassurances mean nothing to you, the hot smooth skin of his chest was bare to you, fuelling the fire inside you. His hands are on your back, your legs, his fingers carded your hair, until he finally stops playing and picks you up, letting you wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, and he walks you through to the bedroom, still kissing you.

As soon as you hit the bed, the mood shifted. Arousal still courses through you, your skin too hot and the ache between your legs bordering on painful… But you just stare up at Hal as he looms over you. Your fingers trace those ridiculously unfair cheekbones he has, and move down to his perfectly full lips. His mouth opens on a sigh, those pink lips pressing the softest kiss to the pad of your index finger. The lustful tension in his eyes slowly melts away, leaving something more than just desire there, it was something purer and deeper and your heart raced in your chest.

“What do I think about?” Hal moves and gently cradles your face in his palms, placing a soft kiss against your lips, “All day, everyday, you’re all I ever think about. How to make you smile, how to get you to laugh, anything and everything to make you happy when you’re with me.”

You swallow thickly, too many emotions swirling inside you at Hal’s confession, “That’s all I ever think about, too. You deserve the world, and I’m so glad that I can be the one to try and give it to you,”

Hal, blinked back what looked suspiciously like tears from his eyes. You open your mouth, to say what, you didn’t know, when Hal changed the mood abruptly, “I know you want me, baby. I want you, so bad… Just be quiet now, baby. I’m gonna take care of you,”

Hal’s eyes drank you in, you had barely stopped to appreciate each other in the hallway after all, the blue was replaced with the black of his pupils, the colour sacrificed to the lust he was feeling and he raised himself up on his forearms to better look at you,

“You’re so damn pretty… how did I get so lucky?”

“You’re the pretty one, Hal,” You whisper, your palms tracing over every bit of skin you could reach, his shoulders, arms, back, up and down over his perfectly sculpted torso… “Please, Hal-”

“This underwear… did ya buy it for tonight, baby? Looks real good on ya,”

Your legs were wrapped around his waist, trying to bring him down so you could grind against his sizable erection, and your face was buried in his neck, sucking and biting and kissing him, drunk and needy on the taste and smell of him, “Hal, please… oh, God…”

His right hand went to your breast and he ran his fingertip along the lace edging, just barely brushing your skin, “I bet I know how to make this lace look even prettier though,” Hal dropped his head so he could kiss you then, he hooked the fingertip inside the lace cup and pulled it down so you boob came free, “Fuck… so perfect…”

Your fingers went to his hair as Hal moved himself down so he could take your exposed nipple into his mouth. You gasp as he gently repeats the action on the other cup of your bra and he alternates between the two breasts, sucking and nibbling and licking each nipple and fondling the globes until you’re keening for him, rubbing against him and panting with need. This feeling… you’ll surely explode if Hal doesn’t touch you, and soon,

“I swear, Hal… please…”

“Soon, baby, I promise…” Hal reaches behind you and unclips the bra, removing it from your arms and tossing it behind him somewhere, “Mmmm… think I’m in love with these, baby, could kiss you here for hours,”

“Oh dear GOD, you’ll kill me!”

Hal chuckled at you desperation, “You only said naked and in bed within five minutes, not actual sex. I played by the rules here,”

You grumble to yourself, as Hal resumes his glorious torture on your breasts, but soon the need you have to be touched in much more intimate places overcomes the amazing feeling he was giving your chest, and you reach down and rub at his erection through the boxer briefs he was wearing, a fresh wave of arousal courses through you at the feel of just how big he is, “I am about ready to beg, Hal, please, please…”

“I like you needy, Y/N… use that pretty mouth to beg some more, and I’ll use mine on where you _really_ want me,”

Hal rose up on his knees then and gently pressed against your inner thighs, keeping your legs wide around his waist. You started to get hot at the look he was giving your covered core and your legs started scissoring. You moan when he reaches forward and brushes his fingertips over your cunt, humming in approval when he feels how wet you already are through the fabric,

“I gotta get a taste before I’m inside you, baby, lift up your ass for me, good girl,” Hal’s murmured praise makes you smile as he pulls the panties over your hips and down your legs, again throwing them somewhere over his shoulder to be found later.

The first soft touch of his tongue against your clit almost makes you cum then and there, but Hal works his mouth against your cunt like he’s been there for years, bringing you to the edge of that release over and over until you’re almost crying from need. You can feel your desire leaking from you and onto the sheets and you can _hear_ how ready you are every time Hal’s fingers move in and out of you… it would just take a few more thrusts of those skilled digits, a little bit more pressure of his tongue…

“Cum for me, baby… all over my fingers…”

You back arches off the bed as the feeling of ecstasy hit you with the force of a freight train and you scramble for purchase against the sheets, both trying to escape and get closer to his mouth. Hal worked you through it expertly, until you were too sensitive and pushed him away, completely incoherent.

“Mmmm… knew you’d taste better than any cake, baby,” Hal licked his fingers clean and you whine. Any other person that did that after eating you out? You would probably gag, but Hal doing it made you bite your bottom lip… images of sucking his fingers clean for him ran through your head completely unbidden…

“Baby, do you have any condoms? I didn’t think to bring any with me tonight…”

You blink away the fantastically filthy images and stretch lazily, “Most guys would have been ready from the first night, Hal,”

“I don’t like t’assume these things, now, are y’gonna answer me, or should I leave ya waiting there whilst I go out to get some?”

You pout and sit up a little, resting on your forearms, “No, don’t leave, I was only kidding. I have some in my bedside drawer, but check the expiration. I got them over a year ago,”

Hal moved back up your body and kissed you, the taste of you still on his tongue, before reaching to the drawer in question and rummaging around inside, you can hear the rustle of Hal rooting around in your drawer and the sound of the packet being torn open, and then Hal is laying next to you, rolling the condom down his length slowly.

Hal starts out slowly, just by kissing you. Stoking the fire back to an inferno… your legs scissor on the mattress, Hal’s hips rock against yours… you hold onto his broad shoulders, digging your nails into his skin…

“I can feel how wet y’are, baby…” Hal whispers into your ear, causing goosebumps to break out across your skin. It’s driving you insane how _ready_ you are for him, and how he sweetly he’s taking his time. You’re about ready to start swearing when Hal hooks his right forearm under your left knee and spreads you wide.

The first smooth thrust of his cock into you… “perfect” was not an adequate enough word for how _good_ Hal Carter felt inside you.

“Holy shit, baby… you feel like heaven,”

Hal goes slow, letting you adjust to his considerable size, barely picking up the pace when you do. You’re soon drowning in Hal Carter, he surrounds you on all sides. His breaths and groans in your ear, the possessive kiss, his arms holding you to him like he couldn’t bear to not touch you…

Hal’s pace picked up, his cock hitting that sweet spot inside you and you see stars. Hal cups the side of your face with his free hand, looking down at you, maintaining eye contact as he fucks you,

“Keep your eyes on me, baby… I want to be all you see…”

“You are… oh, fuck… Haaaaal…”

Pleasure, ecstasy, bliss… all of it suddenly shoots through you, taking your breath from you. Hal’s arms constrict around you, holding you through your second orgasm, and all the while the lazy thrust of his hips continue. Like he had all the time in the world to fuck you.

The high slowly dies, leaving you feeling a mix of feelings. You’re completely blissed out, limbs heavy, endorphins happily meandering their way through you and you’re more than happy to lay here forever in the shelter of Hal’s arms.

But you’re also all too aware of how Hal is still hard inside you, and how he has gone stock still, holding himself back whilst you come down. The twitch of him sets the fire going again, bringing Hal’s lips down to meet yours, you kiss him hungrily.

It’s Hal’s turn to feel desired and wanted.

Rolling, you pull Hal underneath you, never letting up kissing him, wanting desperately to show Hal how much he means to you. _Not_ just by having satisfactory sex with him. _Never_ just by fucking him. You want to make _love_ to him, with every ounce of passion and feeling you can put into it. Hal treats you like a Queen, all you want now is to make this first time together as special and loving as possible.

Hal Carter deserves it.

Pushing Hal back against the pillows, you straddle his lap and kiss him some more, holding his face in your palms and tangling your tongue with his, pouring all the feelings you couldn’t quite articulate right now into it. Soon, Hal was grinding against you, his cock seeking out your cunt desperately. You stop kissing him just long enough to slowly sink down onto him, the stretch of him slowly filling you feeling beyond perfect, something you knew you would never get tired of, and pause once he is seated deep inside you.

Hal twitches, and you start to move, rolling your hips against his, keeping pressure on your clit. Ice and fire run up and down your body, pearling your nipples and causing both goosebumps and sweat to break out across your skin, the overwhelming feeling floods your entire system, another orgasm already building within you already, “Hal? I think…”

“Come on, baby,” Hal sits up so you’re staring into each others eyes, one arm wrapped around your waist and the other hand holding the back of your neck, “I can’t hold back much longer… cum with me, one more time…”

You’re right one the edge, the blissful feeling building and building, you don’t see Hal sucking his thumb, you only notice when the wet digit is pressed against your clit and he rubs a few small circles against it that hurtle you into your third orgasm. Hal thrusts up into you, chasing his own release, and he finally roars when it hit him. You can feel him twitching inside and you collapse against his chest, completely spent.

Hal falls back against the mattress, keeping you held against him before tucking you against his side, “Don’t move, baby,”

Moving seems like the very _worst_ idea, so you settle back as Hal disposes of the used condom and then comes back to you and gets under the covers. You both lie, still and quiet, just facing each other for a few minutes, the soft smile on Hal’s lips making your heart turn to jelly and you fall in love, it once again.

“That was perfect. Did you…”

“That was the best I have ever had, Hal. You’re perfect, and you’re mine. I’m yours, always,”

“I believe you,” Hal smiled fully then, happily, like a weight you hadn’t even realised he was carrying had now been removed, “you’re my girl and you’re going to stay that way,”

“Hell yes I am, Hal Carter.”

Nothing else was said after that, nothing else was needed. Hal kissed your forehead, and you nuzzled against his neck, and you fell asleep, his arms wrapped around you and your hand over his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Five years later_ **

The town picnic was in full swing. The entire community that your parents had recently moved to set it up every year and, seeing as how enthusiastically your parents had gotten involved in helping to organise this one, they had invited you and Hal to come. Well, “invited” wasn’t exactly accurate. Your mother had threatened disownment if you hadn’t turned up, you and Hal hadn’t been by in a while, so she was justifiably desperate to see you.

It was a beautiful spring day, sunshine and flowers and, obviously, bees were everywhere as people meandered through the stands of locally sourced and cooked foods and preserves. You held onto Hal throughout all of it, you had recently just gotten over a bout of pretty nasty flu so, now the doctor had given you the all clear as of yesterday, you were being careful as you still felt fairly weak.

“You hungry, baby? There’s some barbecue over there? Smells good?”

You smile weakly at Hal and shook your head, “Ummm, no… too, uh, rich, for me just yet. Are there any salad stalls or anything?”

“Umm, I think- oh! There’s your parents! Come on, they got a table and everything!”

“Oh thank god,” you laugh, “I’m feeling exhausted already, hopefully they won’t keep us here for too long,”

It’s wasn’t that you didn’t _want_ to see your parents or enjoy this picnic, just, well…

“But- but- there’s fireworks in a couple of hours! We gotta stay for the fireworks, Y/N! It’ll be so perfect!”

“Perfect?”

Hal flushes and waves way too enthusiastically at your parents, “I mean to say pretty, like you, baby, besides, you’ve been cooped up for ages, getting some good old vitamin D and picnic food will help you feel even better,”

The fact that vitamin “D” was the current cause of your exhaustion was something you kept to yourself. You were glad to be out of the apartment that you shared with Hal, after all. You could stay to watch the fireworks, it would be fun and romantic and set the mood up for later.

“Y/N! Oh, look at you! Let’s get you guys some food!” Your dad hugs you and looks you over in the way only fathers can do when they’re concerned, “C’mon, Hal! Help me get some from that stall, you girls want some wine or a beer or anything?”

Your mother, busy hugging and fussing over you, looks up and nods at the mention of wine, but you shake your head, “Still finishing these antibiotics, dad. Just water for me, please, and only light foods! I haven’t eaten decently for weeks, I don’t want to start throwing up again!”

Hal looks you over before he leaves, “You definitely okay, baby? If you’re still not okay, we can go home. I… I just want you to be happy. I wanted tonight to be perfect but, you have to be well, first,”

Butterflies erupt in your stomach as you look into his totally perfect and absolutely sincere blue eyes. The last five years together, and Hal had never once let you down, had been there for you through every up and down and never once stopped showing you how much he loved you.

Flowers were still delivered to your work on a weekly basis. Date nights once a month. Weekend trips to different places in the country, yep, you were a lucky woman and you couldn’t picture life without your dream man, Hal Carter.

Which is why you were so confused about the butterflies. You had nothing to worry about. Did you?

“I’m fine, Hal, I promise. We can stay all night if you want. Just… don’t leave me.”

“What?! Hey, I don’t know where that came from, Y/N,” Hal pulled you into a hug, the amazing smelling cologne he wore immediately soothing your nerves, “I don’t plan on going anywhere, ever, baby. Not unless you want me to.”

“Well, I don’t. You have to stay.”

The playful pout you level at Hal makes him smile in what looks, oddly, like relief, before he kisses your forehead and walks you to the seat,

“Okay. Now, just relax. Let’s enjoy our night, okay?”

So that’s what you resolve to do, just enjoy the first night out you had had in weeks with your parents and the man of your dreams. You knew that Hal would be overjoyed with the news that you had for him… but the wait to tell him was going to drive you insane.

Several hours later, and you were feeling great. You had eaten your fair share of food, candies, and had a very nice ”green smoothie” which Hal had picked out for you and you could almost feel all those vitamins and nutrients working their way through your system.

It was getting dark and small and discreet fairy lights started to twinkle amongst the tree leaves and along pathways, leaving the large park looking magical. You snuggled back against Hal, sighing happily as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Y/N? We’re gonna go for a walk, honey, get these old legs moving-”

“Speak for yourself!” Your mother interrupted your father, making an amused chuckle bubble up inside you. Your father just rolled his eyes and pulled your mom to his side,

“We’ll be back in about fifteen minutes, when the fireworks go off, okay? Want us to bring you anything?”

“No thanks, sir. We’re all good here,” Hal’s voice rumbled through your back. Just before your dad turned away, you could’ve sworn you saw him wink conspiratorially at Hal.

Frowning, you twist slightly to look at your boyfriend, “Why did my dad wink at you? What’s going on?”

“Nothing! He, uh…” Hal looked so comically panicked that you almost laugh, “I just, well, see, I asked him something earlier today, and… well, he agreed,”

“Agreed to what?” Hal started to look less panicked and more nervous, which only made your nerves grow, “Hal, please stop acting weird, what did you ask him?”

What could he have possibly needed to ask your dad that would make him so anxious? They were close, as far as fathers and their only daughters boyfriends go, they had a very good relationship. So what possible thing could make Hal so freaked out after talking to your dad?

“Y/N Y/L/N… I asked your dad _permission_ , like old school traditions dictate, if I could have his blessing…”

_Oh holy shit._

“… to marry you, baby.”

Emotion wells up inside, tears start to blur your vision, and you have to spin around in the seat so you can face him properly, both of you straddling the seat. Hal takes a hold of your hands and stares into your eyes, you can see all the different emotions that you’re feeling clearly mirrored in his perfect face,

“I have loved you almost from the first moment I spoke to you. You’re so smart, you show that in how hard you work and how far you’ve gone in your company. You’re so funny, you show that every time you make me laugh so hard I think my ribs will crack. You’re so goddamn beautiful, from the second you open those pretty eyes in the morning to when you close them again at night, no matter what you do or what you’re wearing, you light up the room. They could turn off all these fairy lights and I could still see, you shine that brightly,”

“Hal, I-”

“Let me finish, Y/N,” Hal placed his index finger over your lips, halting your words and making your heart race again, “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, and I think I waited long enough to do this. Y/N Y/L/N,” Hal got off the bench and sank to one knee in front of you, pulling out a small velvet box from his pocket and drawing the eyes of a lot of the people around you, “Will you please do me the honour of being my wife?”

“I’m pregnant,”

Time stopped. Gasps from the crowd met your ears, but all you saw was Hal Carter who had frozen in shock in front of you, arms still outstretched and holding the still closed velvet box,

“I got it confirmed yesterday. The doctor took a blood and urine test when those symptoms didn’t clear up, and, well… I’m about three months, Hal. So,” he was starting to irritate you by not even blinking, anger boiled and your words started bleeding together, “so, if you don’t want this all you have to do is say so, Hal! Stop staring at me and say _something_ \- mmmf!”

Hal had surged up and crashed his lips to yours, quite taking away the uncertainty about how he felt about your confession. His lips moved against yours and you melted into the embrace, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him closer to you so he was knelt in between your spread legs. You could’ve kissed him forever, stayed right where you were until the sun rose. As long as you had Hal, you could be anywhere and be happy.

The sound of an impatient cough drew you and Hal apart, however,

“Would you say yes, already?! We’re dying over here, Y/N!” Your Dad’s voice rang through the clearing and you burst into happy laughter as you pull away from Hal,

“Yes! Yes, of course I’ll marry you, Hal Carter!”

A tear escaped the corner of Hal’s eye and he hastily opened the box, exposing the beautiful solitaire diamond inside, and almost dropped it in his haste to put it on your finger, “I promise I’ll be a good dad, baby. A great husband, you guys will never want for anything, okay? I’ll work so damn hard, you’ll get your dream wedding and my baby will go to the best schools and-”

You stop Hal, cradling his face in your palms, your engagement ring sparking against his cheekbone, even in the low light. The words come, with almost no conscious thought, from the heart,

“I don’t need anything but you, Hal. Always _you_. Always have, always will. Just you and me and our family,”

“Damn right, baby. We’re really doing this, really gonna have our own family!”

“Yeah!” You laugh again as Hal pulls you to your feet, as your parents swoop on you and half smother you to death with hugs and congratulations. You all jump when the fireworks go off and attention is finally drawn away from you and to the beautiful colours that explode across the sky.

You don’t look at them, though. Your eyes are on Hal. At how happy he looks. You look at him and see _home_.

***

You had twins, six months later. A boy named Evan and a girl named Ella. You were married a year later with Evan as (honourable) best man and Ella as your chief bridesmaid.

This was your love story and Hal was your prince and life was perfect.


End file.
